Medusa/Goddess Girls
'Medusa '''struggles in ways that people would never get themselves into - especially goddessgirls since they're already immortal. Medusa longs to be just like her sisters, Stheno & Euryale. She is a the reformed main antagonist (currently one of the main main characters) in the series ''Goddess Girls, however this doesn't stop her to have sometimes-grumpy outbursts. Personality Medusa is the meanest girl at school, she looks and is also sarcastic, but is actually nice enough to help someone. She rescued Pandora from drowning, since Medusa is really good at swimming. She will also do anything to catch the attention of her crush, Poseidon. Although she has recovered from her feelings of Poseidon, Medusa despises his shallow personality and soon learns that imposters like him shouldn't have been bothered. She is a dedicated friend and she is determined to achieve her one dream: being immortal. Medusa also comes across to others as somewhat greedy. Of course, she considers herself below others, thus leading her to be jealous of her immortal or gifted friends. Medusa can be quite selfless and helpful at times as a last resort. She is quite forgiving and is nicer than to what meets the eye of her defensive personality. Now, Medusa is a somewhat kinder person after getting to know others better, along with people such as Dionysus. Also, she does also tend to have grumbles or retorts, however she is normally making new friends with her new positive attitude. Early Life Medusa was a unsatisfied mortal girl who was overshadowed by her sisters' immortality. Her parents tended to discriminate her because she seemed like nothing special. Medusa always dreamed and drew doodles of herself being the goddess and queen of mean, ruling the school and getting back at her sisters from being so mean to her. Earlier in her life, she was born a few minutes after her two older twin sisters, however they didn't treat her the same after they found out she was a mere mortal. Medusa eventually arrived to MOA, but tricked everyone that she was an immortal goddessgirl herself. School Life With being the often quiet and mean student at MOA, Medusa soon started bullying Athena, the newbie who was soon aided by the three most popular goddessgirls at school, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Artemis. Medusa also got jealous of how Athena got so popular so soon. Medusa also tried to be beautiful by snooping through Athena's inventions, and she used the shampoo with a wrong name, but unexpectedly grew snake hair and had the ability to turn mortals into stone. Friends Andromeda - Andromeda was Medusa's kindergarten buddy, and Andromeda was scared of her at first, thinking she was mean. Antheia - Antheia is often helpful towards Medusa. Athena - Originally, Medusa and Athena were rivals. Medusa started the rivalry by being mean to Athena when she first came to school, but they saw past their differences and get along well as friends. Dionysus - Dionysus is Medusa's current crush, and he is very theatrical. He is the only known godboy to not hate her. Medusa has a crush on him. Pandora - Medusa and Pandora sit together on the "unpopular kids" table. Pandora considers both her and Pheme best friends. Pheme - Pheme and Medusa are often seen hanging out with each other throughout the series. They seem closer than Medusa with Pandora. Iris - Medusa has been socializing with Iris and they appear to be friends, if not acquaintances. Appearance Medusa has dark green hair with 12 ligher green live snakes. She has yellowish-green skin. Initially, Medusa wasn't supposed to have this terrible accident, however it was due to her snooping over Athena's new invention, Snakypoo, she was like this. Outfit She wears a golden necklace in the shape of a pegasus. She has a green snake arm bracelet, that is wrapped around her arm, and it is also a live snake. She has gold bracelets, gold buttons holding up her light purple chiton, with dark green lining, and wears matching dark green sandals. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters